Le guide du parfait connard, 101 façons de ---
by Zakurocchi
Summary: Ah, on les adore les personnages d'Avengers. Mais honnêtement, qui n'a jamais rêvé de les rendre chèvres? Grâce à ce guide, vous trouverez les 101 façons de pousser à bout nos héros... Ou plus !
1. Guide 1 - Loki

**101 façons de... Le guide du parfait connard. - 1**

(Écrit par une insomniaque)

Si vous ne connaissez pas le Loki de la mythologie scandinave, je vous conseille d'aller lire sur Google une petite « biographie » rapide de celui-ci. Vous pouvez quand même continuer sans le connaître, ce n'est qu'à titre d'infos complémentaires.

Enjoy !

Et avant de commencer -oui encore du blabla-, je tiens à remercier **Arrabella Drummond** (ALTER-EGOOOO!) qui a donné du sien pour l'écriture de cette fiction (SURTOUT les passages hots:rire : ). Je vous conseil vraiment d'aller lire ses fictions, elles sont hilarantes !

Et merci aussi à **Malkavia30** qui m'a autorisé à cité le nom de sa merveilleuse fanfiction « Lesson From a God » ici, traduite en français part **Callistontheweb**. Si vous aimez le non-con IronFrost, n'hésitez pas à la lire, elle est fabuleuse !

* * *

**Guide n°1**

**101 façons de se faire tuer par Loki**

**1)** Lui demander sa marque de gel préférée (sans rire, vous avez vu la tenue extrême de ses cheveux ? On veut la même!)

**2)** Lui couper les cheveux durant son sommeil

**3)** Lui offrir le livre « la domination pour les nuls »

**4)** Lui gueuler dans les oreilles « Loki a Thor!»

**5)** Lui proposer d'organiser des retrouvailles avec ses amis d'enfance

**6)** Lui dire qu'il est le soleil de notre vie avant d'ajouter de façon théatrale « la luisance de tes cheveux est semblable à sa lumière.»

**7)** Lui demander si son marteau est aussi gros que celui de Thor

**8)** Se servir des cornes de son casque comme gratte dos

**9)** Le réveiller en hurlant : « Faut se méfier de Loki dort!»

**10)** Lui lancer des frites à la figure et dire: « Avec l'huile que t'as sur les cheveux, il y a plus qu'à attendre que ça cuise !

**11) **Lui donner du fromage de chèvre lorsqu'il porte son casque à cornes.

**12) **Lui proposer de participer à « Une famille en or » avec Odin

**13)** Lui demander innocemment si c'est parce qu'il est en pleine crise d'ado Asgardienne qu'il s'habille comme un néogothique.

**14)** Le lancer dans une foule de fangirls en furies

**15)** Lui demander de dessiner son arbre généalogique

**16)** L'emmener voir une course équestre et lui dire : « Attention, on est pas là pour donner un petit frère à Sleipnir ! »

**17) **Lui faire part de votre envie de faire carrière dans les blagues vaseuses « Loki, j'ai mal Loku ! »

**18)** Créer un dossier « Sexy Horses » sur son ordinateur (parce que oui il a un ordi lui aussi, bitch please!) et mettre un tas de photos de chevaux dedans

**19)** Lui demander si il a joué dans la version Asgardienne de Montres et Cie

**20)** Lui hurler « Kneel bitch ! » avant de s'enfuir en courant

**21)** Laisser le robinet ouvert et lui dire « Oh, il y a Loki coule ! »

**22)** Lui demander si il a eu besoin d'une césarienne pour accoucher de Sleipnir

**23)** Lui offrir du shampoing pour cheveux gras à son anniversaire

**24) **« … Elles sont en cuir les lanières de ton costume ?

**25)** Lui faire lire l'article de la loi interdisant la zoophilie en France

**26)** « Je te conseille pas de faire venir Sleip' en France, il va finir en lasagne Findus ! »

**27)** Lui demander une photo de lui à la naissance

**28)** Lui demander si, pour faire bonne mesure, il a copulé avec un chitori

**29)** Lui dire « Alors, comment il va Thanos ? »

**30)** Si par chance vous êtes encore en vie, ajoutez : « Bon bhen je vais aller voir Heimdall, il pourra me parler de la conception de tes enfants.»

**31)** Lui demander d'offrir un cadeau pour la fête des pères à Odin

**32)** Lui demander si il se sert de son casque à corne comme phallus de substitution

**33)** L'inviter à dîner, choisir le menu, attendre qu'il finisse de manger puis lui demander si il a déjà mangé du cheval avec un graaaaand sourire.

**34)** Lui dire d'offrir un autre enfant à Odin pour Noël. Pourquoi pas un panda roux cette fois ?

**35)** Lui faire découvrir le yaoi et le lemon

**36)** Le forcer à lire une fanfiction IronFrost. Rating M.

**37)** Lui faire lire tous les chapitres de « Lesson from a God »

**38)** Partager une vidéo zoophile sur son mur Facebook. (moderne le Loki, n'est-ce pas ?)

**39)** Lui demander si son surnom « Silver Tong » vient de son habilité à mentir, ou plutôt d'expériences plus intimes. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**40)** Lui rouler une pelle surprise et lui dire d'un air dubitatif « Ouais, Langue d'Argent... »

**41)** Mettre le marteau de Thor sur la cuvette des toilettes alors qu'il a une envie pressante

**42)** Se curer le nez avec les cornes de son casque

**43)** Lui offrir un ticket pour l'Allemagne, histoire de lui remémorer de bons souvenirs.

**44)** Lui annoncer qu'il ne fera pas le voyage en avion mais avec 'héliporteur. Dans le prison de verre. Histoire de ne pas trop le dépayser.

**45)** Lui donner un petit légo cubique bleu et lui demander comment il a eu l'idée aussi saugrenue d'asservir la terre avec ça

**46)** Vendre son casque aux enchères. L'or vaut cher sur Midgard !

**47) **Lui demander si il a ses règles régulièrement

**48)** « Au final, tu t'appelles Odinson ou Laufeyson ? »

**49)** Lui demander si Frigga n'a pas eu une relation secrète avec Laufey. Parce que si Odin n'est pas son père, que Thor n'est pas son frère... Il peut nous expliquer pourquoi elle est sa mère ?

**50) **L'inscrire sur VDM pour le rassurer. « Regarde, ta vie n'est pas si merdique que ça ! Enfin, je crois... »

**51) **Lui demander si les géants de glace et lui ont passé le casting pour « Avatar »

**52)** Changer sa sonnerie de téléphone et mettre « Cuir, cuir, cuir moustache ! »

**53)** Re-changer sa sonnerie et mettre « ..Faire l'amouuuuuur a du fromage de chèèèèèvre » d'Antoine Daniel

**54) ** Retapisser sa chambre avec des photos de Thor torse nu.

**55)** Inviter Thor dans sa chambre pour qu'il donne son avis. « Ca manque un peu de rose quand même, non ? »

**56)** Lui demander si il a copié sa coupe sur celle de Malfoy dans Harry Potter

**57)** Lui demander si il utilise de la magie pour faire tenir ses cheveux aussi bien

**58)** Lui faire écouter « I'm alone now » de Beyonce

**59)** Couper les cornes de son casque. C'est dangereux, il pourrait blesser quelqu'un avec !

**60)** Lui remontrer des photos de lui déguisé en Captain America. So sexy.

**61)** Lui demander si il a pleuré devant Frozen. Snif, Elsa lui ressemble tellement.

**62)** Lui repasser Thor 2, et faire pause lorsqu'on le voit avec les cheveux bouclés. « Je savais que tu te lissais les cheveux ! »

**63)** Lui offrir un lisseur

**64)** Lui demander si on peut prendre la fourrure de Fenrir pour se faire un manteau

**65)** Lui chanter « We're up all night to get Loki ! »

**66)** Couper l'eau chaude lorsqu'il est sous la douce pour voir si il se transforme en géant des glaces.

**67)** Lui demander si il compte reboucher le trou qu'il a fait dans la tour Stark

**68)** Lui faire regarder l'intégral d'une famille presque parfaite.

**69)** Lui faire lire une fanfiction Thorki. Avec illustrations.

**70)** Lui demander si les animaux avec lesquels ils copules sont consentant

**71)** Lui proposer d'aller voir « The incredible Hulk » au cinéma

**72)** Lui demander si il a apprécié servir de hochet nordique à Hulk

**73)** Retirer le PQ des toilettes. Attendre qu'il vienne nous demander où on l'a caché pour lui dire d'un regard bovin : « You must be truly desperate to come to me for help... »

**74)** Lui préparer du steak de cheval pour le diné

**75)** Lui faire écouter « Sans (re)père » de Sniper

**76)** Lui demander si sa corne est aussi grande que celles de son casque avec un regard pleins de sous-entendus

**77) **Lui mettre une main aux fesses et s'excuser en disant « C'est le Tesseract qui me l'a ordonné ! »

**78)** Lui demander ce qu'il compte acheter à Frigga pour son anniversaire. (cf Thor 2)

**79)** Faire un lancé d'anneaux lorsqu'il porte son casque à cornes. « Yeah, 50 points ! »

**80)** Lui offrir le DVD « Deux frères »

**81)** Lui faire écouter « Papaoutai de Stromae »

**82)** L'inscrire à « l'amour est dans les pré ». Mais pas pour draguer des animaux, attention !

**83)** Lui faire lire « L'assassin de papa » de Malika Ferdjoukh

**84)** Puisque le voir se torturé ainsi à cause d'un simple cube bleu vous fait de la peine, offrez-lui donc un légo bleu. Personne ne voudra le lui voler au moins !

**85) ** Lui demander sa marque de fond de teint préféré. L'albâtre lui va si bien.

**86)** Lui teindre les cheveux en blond pour s'accorder à Thor

**87)** Lui demander si il veut aller voir « Avengers » au cinéma

**88)** Lui proposer de devenir l'égérie de L'Oréal Paris

**89)** Lui faire passer le quiz « Quel Avengers êtes-vous ? »

**90)** Lui offrir des figurines Avengers

**91)** Lui demander si ils connaissent l'existences des machines à laver sur Asgard. Bah oui, pourquoi ils portent toujours les mêmes vêtements ?

**92)** Lui boucler les cheveux

**93)** Le comparer à Sasuke Uchiwa, et assimiler sa relation avec Thor à celle de Naruto et Sasuke.

**94)** Lui faire lire une fanfiction lemon avec ces deux protagonistes pour lui montrer où vous voulez en venir

**95)** Lui proposer de prendre des cours de musculations avec Rogers

**96)** Lui faire écouter « Lonely and cold » de Gramatik

**97)** Utiliser le Bifrost pour faire venir ses fangirls à Asgard

**98)** Lui demander son acte de naissance

**99)** L'inviter à voir « Moi, moche et méchant » au cinéma

**100)** Si vous réussissez à avoir une partie de jambe en l'air avec lui, concluez avec un sublime : « Langue d'argent... Je comprends mieux pourquoi on t'appelle le « dieu du mensonge » .

**101)** Pour finir en beauté... Lui faire lire cette fanfiction !

* * *

Voici le premier "guide du parfait connard", j'espère que vous vous êtes autant éclatés à le lire que moi à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour me donner votre avis !

Le prochain à passer à la casserole, c'est Rogers ! (je vous préviens, ça risque d'être plus trash en revanche :rire: )


	2. Guide 2 - Steve Rogers

**101 façons de... Le guide du parfait connard. -2**

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir everybody ! Le chapitre 2 est enfin en ligne. Ça a été laborieux ! Je suis d'ailleurs très touchée par vos reviews. Je ne pensais pas que cela vous emballerait autant !

Alors, ce "guide" utilise plus de références à CA1 et Avengers que le précédent avec Loki. Il faut savoir que Captain America est ma production cinématographique Marvel préférée (d'ailleurs j'ai hâte de voir le 2 au cinéma !) du coup j'ai essayé de bien exploiter le film et les scènes les plus marquantes. Bon j'ai pas pu en mettre des masses mais c'est déjà plus que la première fois :rire:.

J'espère qu'il vous fera rire tout autant que le premier !

**/!\ Je ne cherche à vexer aucune communauté ici, ni les communistes, ni les Allemands, ni les homosexuels. Ici, tout est à but humoristique. Même si j'estime qu'il n'y a rien de blessant dans cette fiction, je préfère quand même prévenir. /!\**

* * *

**Guide n°2**

**101 façons de pousser Steve Rogers au suicide**

**1)** Alors qu'il vient à peine de s'habituer à l'an 2014, le réveiller lors de sa sieste en lui annonçant d'un air grave « Bienvenue en 3017 Captain. »

**2)** L'enfermer dans un frigo

**3)** Lui annoncer qu'Hitler n'est officiellement pas mort

**4)** Se servir du drapeau Américain comme drap de bain « God bless America ! »

**5)** Lui teindre les cheveux en rouge comme ça, « tu pourras cosplayer le crâne rouge ! »

**6)** Lui annoncer que les communistes sont à la tête des USA

**7)** « Je suppose que tu ne veux pas de glaçons dans ton whisky... »

**8)** Lui demander de poser pour le magazine « Têtu »

**9)** L'appeler grand-père

**10)** Lui demander si on doit inviter Bucky à son anniversaire

**11)** Le sachant très traditionaliste, l'inviter à un mariage homosexuel. Histoire de lui ouvrir l'esprit !

**12)** Lui passer une playlist Village People

**13)** Lui demander si il veut imiter l'Agent Romanoff avec sa tenue moulante

**14)** L'inscrire à un concours du plus Grand Buveur de Bière des USA. On est certain de gagner avec sa forte tenue à l'alcool !

**15)** L'inviter à faire un voyage historique en Allemagne sur la 2nd guerre mondiale

**16)** L'inscrire sur Meetic Affinity Senior. Bah quoi, célibataire à plus de 60 ans, faut s'inquiéter !

**17)** Retirer les étoiles de son costume et de son bouclier. « Ca fait patriote français comme ça ! »

**18)** Lui faire visionner l'intégral de South Park. 2 fois.

**19)** Lui balancer un seau d'eau chaude à la figure. « tu m'as dis que tu commençais à geler, c'est pas de ma faute ! »

**20)** L'inviter à se bourrer la gueule avec Tony Stark. Histoire de voir si les gênes modifiés de Rogers seront capables de le faire tenir plus longtemps que Stark

**21)** Lui demander si il compte attendre le mariage avant de faire des bébés.

**22)** Éclater de rire, peu importe la réponse.

**23) **« Captain Flamme, Captain Planet, Captain America... Vous avez le même sponsor aussi ? »

**24)** L'inviter au Hellfest

**25)** L'enroler dans l'armée Russe.

**26)** L'enfermer dans l'Iron Patriot parce que « Cela lui va tellement bien ! »

**27)** Lui offrir « Mein Kampf »

**28)** Remplacer sa crème solaire par du dentifrice et le regarder cramer.

**29)** Lui annoncer qu'il ressemble encore plus au Crâne Rouge comme ça.

**30)** L'appeler Captain Stéroïdes

**31)** Lui offrir un soutien-gorge. Ses pectoraux, c'est du 95B, n'est-ce pas ?

**32)** Retapisser sa chambre aux couleurs du drapeau Allemand

**33)** Lui annoncer que l'hymne national Américain a été remplacé par l'hymne Allemand durant son sommeil.

**34)** Lui avouer que durant son sommeil, il a été rétrograder au rang de « Kaporal America »

**35)** L'enfermer dans une pièce une journée entière en compagnie de Coulson

**36)** Affirmer que Thor est bien plus patriotique que lui

**37)** Lui offrir un bac à glaçon pour Noël

**38)** Comme pour Loki, couper l'eau chaude lorsqu'il prend sa douche. Sauf que cette fois, c'est juste pour lui rappeler de bons souvenirs

**39)** Lui passer l'intégral d'American Dad. Il est pas beau le patriotisme Américain ?

**40)** « Le bouclier, c'est pour protéger ta virginité ? »

**41)** « Tu sais, t'as pas vraiment besoin de ce bouclier pour ça. Ton costume moulant marche aussi très bien. »

**42)** « … Et le casque aussi remarque. »

**43)** Lui demander pourquoi il n'a pas mis Bucky sur la liste des invités de Thanksgiving. Quel impoli !

**44)** Le piquer avec une aiguille pour voir si ses muscles se dégonflent

**45)** Lui servir une soupe bouillante en été, par 41°. Parce qu'on est pas sûr qu'il soit totalement décongelé !

**46)** Lui demander si on doit lui offrir quelque chose pour la fête des grands-pères. (quoi, ça n'existe pas?)

**47)** Toujours par 41°, le forcer à garder sa doudoune et ses gants pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid.

**48)** Lui demander si son blond est une teinture pour amadouer les Allemands durant la 2nd guerre mondiale.

**49)** Lui annoncer le début de la 3e guerre mondiale au réveil

**50)** L'appeler papi América « accidentellement »

**51)** Lui demander de poser pour playboy, avec pour seul habit son bouclier

**52)** L'inviter à la gaypride

**53)** Faire un camping et l'obliger à partager la tente de Coulson. Durant une semaine entière.

**54)** Lui faire une moustache durant son sommeil et lui mettre un casque de chantier. « YMCA ! »

**55)** Lui demander si il veut devenir bodybuilder

**56)** Le mettre de bonne humeur dès le matin en le chevauchant tel une moto. « Dis moi oui, Stevie ! Dis moi oui, oh oui ! »

**57)** Utiliser son bouclier comme frisbee

**58)** « Dis, tu sais ce qu'est une fanfiction lemon ? »

**59)** Lui faire écouter « Forever Young » d'Alphaville

**60)** « Tu sais, c'est pas si grave... Et puis tu fais un très joli couple avec Stark, faut l'avouer. »

**61)** Lui demander de dédicacer les cartes de Coulson pour les déposer sur sa tombe

**62)** Lui offrir l'Edda

**63)** Le surnommer « L'aryen »

**65)** Lui chanter « I'll catch a grenade for youuuuuu »

**66)** Le frapper puis lui dire « excuse-moi, je croyais que tes muscles gonflés comme des ballons allaient amortir... »

**67)** Lui demander si il n'est pas trop jaloux que les fanfictions « Iron Frost » soient plus populaires que les fanfictions « Stony ».

**68)** Lui dire que son costume moulant lui fait un joli petit cul. Bien musclé.

**69)** Lui demander si, vu son âge, il doit prendre du viagra pour assurer au lit.

**70)**« Rogers avec l'accent anglais, c'est classe. Mais alors prononcé en français... Remarque pour un vieux c'est pas mal. »

**71)** Lui poser une question indiscrète du type « T'aurais pas l'impression de faire du shotacon en te tapant Tony ? Non, je dis ça parce que tu étais quand même bon ami avec son père, c'est hyper malsain. »

**72)** Lui demander pourquoi il n'a pas pris un parachute avant le crash de son avion. C'est bête, il aurait pu s'en sortir et perdre sa virginité avec la jolie militaire.

**73)** Lui avouer que sa fin dans Captain America 1 était vraiment ridicule. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase !

**74)**Lui dessiner une petite moustache sous le nez. « Hail Captain ! »

**75)** Lui demander ce qu'il est, lui, sans son dopage longue durée. Alors, on a perdu sa langue Captain ? (cf dialogue Rogers x Stark dans Avengers sur l'héliporteur)

**76)** Après être passé à l'acte avec lui tendre un papier avec marqué « rejeté » comme lorsqu'il a voulu s'engager dans l'armée la première fois.

**77)** Lui demander si il a eu un aventure avec le père de Tony

**78)** Lui dire que son costume ressemble à la glace « perna de pau ». (google it)

**79)** Lui demander si il y a eu une restriction budgétaire sur son costume dans « Avengers ». Sans rire, à coté de celui de CA1, on dirait un vieux cosplay foireux !

**80)** Lui coller une image avec le drapeau mexicain dans le dos. « Captain Tacos à l'attaque ! »

**81)** Remplacer son fond d'écran d'ordinateur (à supposer qu'il en ait un) par un compilation d'images de cosplays féminins de Captain America. Alors, pourquoi on saigne du nez mon chou ?

**82)** Lui passer en boucle « Like a virgin » de Madonna

**83)** Lui montrer quelques fanarts hots fait par ses fans

**84)** Lui demander si il est encore en état de s'assurer une descendance

**85)** Lui avouer qu'on l'a pris pour un acteur porno la première fois qu'on l'a vu

**86)** Lui faire en compte rendu des conneries faites par les Américains durant son sommeil. Elle est pas belle l'Amérique ?

**87)** « The Winter Soldier ? Mon pauvre, on dirait qu'ils ne veulent pas te laisser en paix avec le froid ! »

**88)** Lui avouer qu'on a pas pu s'empêcher de penser à « Peggy la cochonne » quand on a entendu le prénom de Peggy Carter la première fois

**89)** Lui demander si, après avoir rendu visite à Coulson, il ne veut pas aller voir le Dr. Reinstein

**90)** Lui dire que son bouclier ne servira à rien face à une armée de fangirls

**91)** Le lui prouver directement en le jetant dans une foule de fans en furie et partir en courant avec son attirail

**92)** Dire « Hey ! In understood that reference ! » à chaque fois qu'il prend la parole

**93)** Lui demander si son bouclier est à base de fibres de Nokia 3310

**94)** Lui proposer de devenir Captain URSS

**95)** Lui demander si ses papiers d'identité sont encore valides depuis le temps

**96)** Lui faire découvrir Burger King, Mac Do et autres fast-food. Captain Fatman, ça en jette hein ?

**97)** Lui chanter en boucle « Je n'ai besoin de persooooonne, Harley Daviiiidson »

**98)** « Tu as grandi durant la Grande Dépression ? Haha, je comprends mieux pourquoi t'as l'air sans arrêt au bord du suicide ! ...Comment ça, je ne suis pas drôle ? »

**99)** Lui demander si il a aimé « Frozen » avec un sourire vicieux

**100)** Lui mettre en sonnerie de portable « Le froid de décembre » d'Anastasia

**101)** Lui faire lire cette fanfiction !

* * *

C'est ainsi que se clos le deuxième guide, j'espère que vous avez autant aimé que le premier, voir plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis !

(Le troisième guide sera sur Thor. Je ne le publierai qu'une fois le chapitre deux de mon autre fanfiction (D'un génie milliardaire à un dieu Asgardien) sorti. Vu que j'ai perdu mes données j'ai du écrire une nouvelle fois le chapitre en entier, du coup il sortira avec du retard. Mais je l'ai bientôt terminé, pas de soucis !)


	3. Guide 3 - Thor

**101 façons de... Le guide du parfait connard**

**101 façons de se faire foudroyer par Thor**

Il a mis du temps à sortir, mais le voilà ! Je vous préviens, celui-ci est bourré de jeux de mots douteux... J'en ai presque honte, ahah. Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

**1)** Lui faire de jolies nattes, parce que ses longs cheveux blonds sont trop magnifiques, N'oubliez pas les petits chouchous roses

**2)** Lui gueuler dans les oreilles « Tu as toujours Thor de toute façon ! »

**3)** Lui offrir un cosplay de Thorïn. Parce que Thor, hein ! /PAFF/

**4)** Lui demander si son marteau est aussi gros que Mjolnir, avec un air plein de sous entendus

**5)** Lui offrir un cosplay de Tauriel. Parce que Thor-iel !

**6)** Lors d'une dispute, caser : « Tu vas me rendre marteau ! »

**7)** Lui demander si il met de l'huile sur son torse pour qu'il soit aussi brillant

**8)** Comparer sa cheveux à celle de Raiponce

**9)** « Dis, t'as encore la marque du coup de poing d'Hulk sur ton visage ? »

**10)** Comme pour les autres, lui proposer de découvrir le lemon/yaoi

**11)** Lui faire manger de l'Etorki pour le mettre dans le bain. Vous savez, ce fromage de chèvre...

**12)** Lui demander si il a pas l'impression de faire le pédoasgardien en sortant avec Jane Foster. Il a quand même quelques siècles de plus qu'elle !

**13)** Lui avouer que celui qui a été adopté n'est pas Loki, mais lui

**14)** Lui proposer d'aller au concert du groupe « Hammerfall »

**15)** Lui demander si, avant de tomber d'Asgard et de faire un grand cratère sur terre, il a soussigné une assurance Thorisque

**16)** Lui avouer qu'on a laissé Miley Cirus utiliser Mjolnir dans « Wrecking Ball »,

**17)** Embrassez-le, puis casser un vase sur sa tête en criant « J'aime, encore ! » (cf Thor 1)

**18)** L'aborder en disant « Oh, je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Ca vous dit qu'on discute autour d'un verre d'hydromel, histoire de voir si le courant passe entre nous ? »

**19)** Utiliser Mjolnir comme paratonnerre

**20)** Lui proposer de devenir le sponsor officiel d'EDF

**21)** Découper sa cape rouge pour faire des chiffons

**22)** Vous pouvez aussi l'utiliser comme rideau...

**23)** … Ou comme un tapis. Au choix !

**24)** L'inciter à offrir du Cif à Sif pour son anniversaire. « les femmes de Midgard en raffolent ! »

**25)** « Quitte à devoir me taper un joli blond Asgardien, je préférerai que ça soit Fandral plutôt que toi... »

**26)** Lui demander si Hogun lui a apprit le kung-fu

**27)** Lui tenir la main avant de traverser une route. Parce qu'on le connaît, si il se jette pas devant une voiture, c'est qu'on va lui foncer dedans !

**28)** Si on doit l'emmener voir le médecin, lui mettre des menottes. Déjà qu'on est en pénurie de médecins généralistes, si il l'assomme en plus on est pas dans mouise.

**29)** Lui offrir un cheval pour son anniversaire, c'est moins dangereux qu'une voiture. Mais attention, c'est pas pour le donner à Loki !

**30)** Lui montrer le nombre de fanpages dédiées à Loki, puis celles sur Thor. Eh oui, les vilains garçons ont toujours été plus populaires.

**31)** Le réveiller en hurlant « POUR ASGAAAAARD ! »

**32)** Lui avouer que même avec les ridicules cornes sur son casques, Loki reste plus sexy que lui. Sans rancune !

**33)** Lui proposer d'offrir une petite fille à Frigga, histoire de changer de tout ces gars. Oh, wait...

**34)** Lui mettre comme sonnerie de téléphone « Si j'avais un marteau » de Claude François

**35)** Lui demander ce que ça fait d'être le grand-père des Avengers

**36)** « Bon, tu peux voir le bon coté des choses : au moins Loki ne risque plus de te trahir maintenant... » (cf Thor 2)

**37)** Lui demander si Mjolnir a été construit à base de fibres de Nokia 3310

**38)** Lui offrir un Kigurumi Pikachu. Ca lui va si bien !

**39)** Comme ses cheveux le lui permettent, lui faire la même coupe que Frigga. Histoire de lui rendre hommage

**40)** Lui donner un casque de chantier et lui demander de bien tenir Mjolnir: « Voici... The Construc_Thor_ ! »

**41)** Le surnommer « Temina_Thor_ »

**42)** Lui demander si il craque souvent pour les scientifiques. Histoire de voir si on peut lui arranger un coup avec Banner...

**43)** Lui annoncer que plus personne ne croit en la mythologie nordique

**44)** Lui raser le crâne

45) Lui donner un râteau à la place de Mjolnir

**46)** Lui demander si il sponsorisé par Colgate. Vous avez vu son sourire ?

**47)** Organiser un combat entre les Avengers. « premier tour... Thor contre Hulk ! »

**48)** Miser sur la victoire d'Hulk

**49)** Lui demander ce que ça fait de décapiter son grand-père avec un vaisseau ennemi (cf Thor 2)

**50)** Le surnommer Boucle d'Or

**51)** Envoyer son CV aux « démolisseurs de l'extrême », il est sûr d'être pris !

**52)** Lui demander innocemment si c'est parce qu'il est fan de Superman qu'il utilise lui aussi une cape rouge

**53)** Lui mettre une main aux fesses « Hey, faut bien un Assguardian ! »

**54)** Lui demander si ce n'est pas lui qui a inspiré le créateur des Barbies

**55)** « I'm a Barbie boy, in a Midgard wooooorld, Mjolnir in plastic, it's fantastic ! »

**56)** Lui faire de jolies bouclettes. Ca rendra très bien avec ses cheveux blonds !

**57)** Lui demander si sa couleur est naturelle ou si il a fait une décoloration pour ressembler à un Targaryen

**58)** « Dis, pourquoi Loki est imberbe comme le cul d'un nouveau né, et toi tu es poilu comme un homo-erectus ? Ah oui c'est vrai, l'un de vous deux est adopté... »

**59)** Lui arracher les poils de barbe à la pince à épiler

**60)** Lui annoncer qu'il y a une rupture de stock d'Hydromel

**61)** Lui demander si son amour pour Jane Foster sera Ether-nel

**62)** « Bon je me confesse... J'aurais sans doute pas autant aimé ton film sans Loki. Je l'aurais peut-être même pas vu...Eh, repose ce marteau ! »

**63)** Lui passer en boucle « Le marteau sans maître »

**64)** L'inscrire sur toutes les plateformes sociales du net existantes. Parce que ouais, maintenant qu'il est casé avec Jane Foster, faut le mettre à la mode Midgardienne !

**65)** Vendre Mjolnir à un maçon

**66)** Utiliser sa cape comme drap de bain. C'est hyper absorbant n'empêche, et ça n'irrite même pas la peau !

**67)** Lui proposer de regarder l'intégral de Game of Thrones. Comment ça tu ne veux plus être le roi d'Asgard ?

**68)** Lui demander d'arrêter de crier à Thor et à travers

**69)** Vendre Mjolnir sur Ebay, rubrique encombrement

**70)** Lui dire qu'on ne peut jamais croire un dieu nordique, parce qu'ils sont maître dans la mytho-logie

**71)** Lui demander ce que ça fait d'être moins populaire que son frère adoptif sans amis et dénudé de l'âme d'un guerrier loyal et fier

**72)** Lui teindre les cheveux en noir...

**73)** ...Puis ajouter joyeusement « comme ça tu attireras peut-être autant de fans que ton frangin ! »

**74)** Lui faire lire une fanfiction Thorki / ThunderFrost

**75)** Une fois qu'il a terminé de la lire, le consoler : « Rassure-toi, c'est pas vraiment de l'inceste ! »

**76)** « ...Bon après faut juste pas en parler à Jane. Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle aime savoir son dieu se satisfaire entre les mains de son beau-frère. »

**77)** Le surnommer Thunder Pants

**78)** Lui mettre un coup de taser. « Oups pardon, je pensais que ça ne te ferait rien ! »

**79)** Lui demander si il veut des _Thor_tellinis cuites sur un four électrique pour le dîner

**80)** … Bon, des _Thor_tillas alors ?

**81)** Lui faire regarder Kagami no asobi. « Regarde donc à quel point vous êtes devenus, Loki et toi, l'objets de fantasmes de prépubaires !»

**82)** Lui demander si c'est grâce aux petites ailes de son casque qu'il arriver à voler

**83)** « Dis, vous faites un concours Loki et toi pour savoir lequel sera le plus ridicule avec son casque ? »

**84)** Lui demander si, avec ses quelques siècles au compteur, il a pas passé l'âge de draguer une jeune humaine

**85)** Et ajouter qu'il est bien trop vieux pour continuer à faire mumuse avec un marteau

**86)** Lui annoncer que sa venue sur terre à provoquer une _Thor_nade au sein du S.H.I.E.L.D

**87)** L'accompagner sur Asgard et en profiter pour voler quelques objets en or. Bah quoi, c'est « les mystérieuses citées d'or » version mythologie nordique, on va pas nous prendre la tête pour une ou deux assiettes manquantes, non ?

**88)** Démolir le Bifrost une nouvelle fois, comme ça il sera encore plus content quand il retrouvera Jane !

**89)** Le comparer à Zeuz. En moins bien.

**90)** Lui demander si il est aussi électrique au lit qu'en combat

**91)** L'inviter à boire un café au Starbuck. Avec des gobelets en plastique, au moins on est sûr qu'il ne cassera rien !

**92)** Le forcer à se balader torse nue dans la rue. Attention aux fangirls !

**93)** Lui dire qu'avec les cheveux courts, on pourrait presque le comparer à Rogers, la classe Américaine en moins

**94)** Remplacer son Hydromel par de l'Actimel

**95)** Lui demander si il a déjà eu une aventure avec Sif. Non mais attendez, elle a un corps de rêve, des yeux envoûtants... Et puis vous avez vu comment elle dévore Thor du regard ? Vous allez pas me faire croire qu'il s'est jamais rien passé entre ces deux là !

**96)** Inverser son costume avec celui de Rogers (histoire de voir ce que ça donne un Captain America aux cheveux longs)

**97)** Lui montrer le fameux montage de l'affiche « The Dark World » qui a fait le tour du monde

**98)** Lui proposer de la refaire en vrai, pour le bonheur de nos yeux

**99)** L'inviter à une soirée costumée, et lui dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de mettre un déguisement. Ses habits habituels feront largement l'affaire !

**100)** L'inviter à passer une soirée entière avec Hulk comme compagnon

**101)** Lui faire lire cette fanfiction !

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis. D'ailleurs cette fois, je ne sais pas encore sur qui sera le prochain guide, donc si vous avez des préférences n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Le prochain chapitre sortira une fois que j'aurais sorti la suite de mon autre fanfiction "D'un génie milliardaire à un dieu Asgardien". Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps d'écrire en ce moment du coup le chapitre (de l'autre ff) est loin d'être bouclé mais comme je suis en vacances je vais pouvoir me lâcher !

Aller, à la prochaine.~


End file.
